Celos
by Maziixd
Summary: Hinata tenia otro y esto ponía celoso a Naruto ¿Qué haría para solucionarlo?


Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto

Comienza en….

3….

2….

1…

Yaaa!

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Todos se enamoran en algún momento y aunque ella no era egoísta lo iba hacer por primera vez en su vida, que le importaba que los demás la criticaran y no le daba miedo decir que tenía un amante que le daba todo lo que su esposo no le dio. Aunque no era una ingrata debía de admitir que su cónyuge fue _amable _al aceptarlo, por no decir que casi le da un infarto y este poseía una buena salud, pero se habían prometido decir la verdad y ella ahora lo estaba haciendo.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Fue una tarde del día domingo mientras salía con su familia, dos hijos y su marido, pero de un momento a otro lo vio hay quieto como si estuviera esperando a la indicada, estaba segura que ella era con la que tenía que quedarse. Se acercó a observarlo dentro de la tienda y lo miraba desde lejos lo hubiera seguido viendo hasta que la molestaron preguntándole qué necesitaba. Cortésmente le respondió que no necesitaba nada y solo estaba viendo –no mentía, en cierta parte–; una vez que se retiro la vendedora, buscó con la vista a él, y lo vio en la mano de otra mujer. Un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose en su interior sintió, su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos. Nunca volvería a verlo. ¿O sí?

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Su marido, que la había seguido de cerca al meterse a la tienda y mirar a _eso, _como le decía, una ira no propia de él, se le llenó el cuerpo unas ganas de matarlo porque cualquier hombre que estuviera en su lugar lo comprendería. Pero ella estaba mirando a otro con ojos de enamorada era la primera vez que la veía así, quizás no debieron (…) –miró a sus hijos– se recordó que era por ellos, solo por ellos.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Los niños, bueno los niños no entendía mucho lo que sucedía. Sólo se dieron cuenta que su padre le apretaba demasiado la manito, aunque no les llegaba a doler, su madre estaba hipnotizada por algo que no alcanzaban a ver.

Los gemelos se miraron y comenzaron a jugar, aunque estuvieran de la mano con su padre, y éste ni cuenta se daba.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Aunque a Hinata le costó mucho quitarle a la otra mujer lo logró, todo porque se enamoró. Y como dicen: _En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Una que otra pelea tuvieron por_ aquel, _pero al final Naruto lo termino por aceptar que hubiera otro en su vida, aunque tenía la satisfacción de ser el primero pero se dio cuenta que no el ultimo y claro su autoestima estuvo por el suelo durante un tiempo.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Quizás si lo ahogaba y decía que sin querer se calló a la piscina y murió.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

No era tan mala idea pero la cara de su esposa llorando por _aquel _ se le partía el alma además que sufría por otro y no lo permitiría, antes muerto.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Hinata no podía vivir sin él, era importante salían juntos escuchaban música juntos, jugaban junto en resumen ya era otro más de la familia. Aunque nunca se dio cuenta que en verdad Naruto se moría de celos porque pasaba más tiempo con _eso _en vez de su familia y claro el jamás admitiría que lo odiaba.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Si ese maldito celular no hubiera remplazado el que le dio Naruto para su cumpleaños, claro como éste tenía: GPS, cámara de unos 8 pixeles, internet, video llamada y cuantas otras porquerías que él no entendía. La maldita tecnología de ahora.

Sólo porque necesitaba llamar cuando sus hijos estaban en el kínder cuando ambos trabajaban, por eso accedió a tenerlo y claro por la mirada de perro atropellado con una patita rota que nadie podría decir que no. Es que también la amaba tanto y jamás le daría una negativa como respuesta.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

El siempre preferiría ese antiguo celular con teclas grandes que cuando apretabas un número salía la luz verde y no tenia cámara y solo servía para hacer, recibir llamadas y escribir mensajes. ¿Para qué más?

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Aunque había una cosa que el celular no podía hacer y él sí. Hacerle el amor a su esposa cuantas veces quisiera, y su cuerpo le permitiera. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

**.●****.**

Bueno es un regalo para la Javiera, que sin ella mis tardes serían aburridas :/ y que hablamos cualquier cosa espero que te guste, me alegró hacer este NaruHina, primero que hago, en lo personal no me gustó mucho. Espero que a ti sí.

_Merezco un Rr?_

_3_

_PD: Mi fic más largo :D Que emoción!_

_PD: Necesito un Betta, alguien disponible *-*? _


End file.
